warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sindri Myr
'Syndri Myr '''fue un Hechicero del Caos perteneciente a la Legión Alfa, y el antagonista principal de la campaña del videojuego Dawn of War. Sindri llegó al planeta Tartarus acompañado por los guerreros de la Legión Alfa y comandado por el Señor del Caos Lord Bale, en búsqueda de un poderoso artefacto del caos, conocido como el Maledictum, para llevar a cabo su ascensión a Príncipe Demonio. Historia Sindri llegó a Tartarus utilizando un simple y útil plan, el cual consistía en mantenerse ocultos bajo la cobertura de una invasión orka, utilizando a la población local orka para distraer a los Marines Espaciales mientras llevaba a cabo la búsqueda del Maledictum. Mientras estuvo en Tartarus, Sindri usó sus potentes poderes psíquicos para hacer sucumbir al bibliotecario de los Cuervos Sangrientos, Isador Akios, al servicio del Caos, a cambio de la falsa recompensa de aumentar sus habilidades psíquicas, convirtiendolo en un bibliotecario aún más poderoso. El corrupto bibliotecario fue utilizado por Sindri para robar el Maledictum. Más tarde, el mismo Sindri, junto con los Marines Espaciales del Caos que estaban bajo su mando, asesino numerosos ciudadanos imperiales, soldados de la Guardia Imperial, Orkos y hasta a sus propios marines traidores. Incluso, dejo morir a su propio comandante, Lord Bale, frente a Gabriel Angelos para acumular sacrificios de sangre para Khorne, el dios de la sangre. Luego de obtener el Maledictum, el mismo se eligió como la sede de los caóticos poderes que la reliquia contenía, transformándose así en un Príncipe Demonio. De todas formas, Sindri luego fue vencido por Gabriel Angelos, proporcionando así el ultimo sacrificio necesario para liberar al Gran Demonio Devorador de Almas del Maledictum. thumb|240px|El hechicero Sindri Myr. Rasgos y Personalidad Like most Chaos Sorcerers, Sindri Myr was an extremely arrogant individual, confident that his extraordinary Chaos-derived psychic abilities could overcome any obstacle. Myr had little respect for Chaos Champions like Bale who lacked the power of sorcery. Sindri personified the tactics of deception that define the Alpha Legion, even to the point that he deceived his own warband's Chaos Lord in order that he might use Bale's death to ensure his own ascension to daemonhood. But like many of the devotees of Chaos, Sindri's own arrogance ultimately led to his undoing and his failure has guaranteed an eternity of suffering in the Realm of Chaos as his soul has become a plaything of the fickle Dark Gods. Habilidades A gifted psyker, Sindri's powers included the ability to telepathically read minds, corruption (the ability to turn someone, even a well protected mind, to Chaos), domination (the ability to telepathically make someone perform acts against their will), psyker lightning, power masking (the ability to hide/cloud one's psyker presence) and limited astral projection of his soul into the Warp. An unnaturally long lifetime given to him by the Ruinous Powers of Chaos and the non-linear temporal nature of the Warp have allowed Sindri Myr to become greatly learned in the ways of the sorcerer. Sindri Myr was a devoted servant of Chaos, and embodied the Alpha Legion's ''modus operandi of using stealthy guerrilla warfare and subterfuge rather than brute force to achieve his goals. Equipo Como un Hechicero del Caos, Sindri fue armado con un Bastón Bedlam y con una pistola Bólter. Debido a su gran conocimiento de hechicería, y a su posesión del extraño Bastón Bedlam, se cree que Sindri pudo haber participado en la Herejía de Horus, hace más de 10.000 años estándar. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer UK. ''Dawn of War I ''(Videojuego). Dawn of War (serie de novelas) por C.S Goto. Categoría:Artículos para traducir Categoría:Comandantes del Caos Categoría:Marines espaciales del Caos